For purposes of displaying a product inside a box to potential consumers, a package box may be provided with an opening or window in its front so that the product can be seen through this window. The window is usually covered by a transparent film or plate made of, e.g., a plastic so as to prevent the product from being touched directly by the consumers. Due to the increasing requirements on recycling, the box is usually made of a recyclable material such as recyclable paper and a separate inner package. The inner package is made of a transparent material and usually of a plastic for its low cost. In order to prevent the product inside the box from moving, usually the inside plastic portion comprises two pieces together in a "clamshell" configuration. The clamshell includes a bottom part, sometimes molded as the shape of the product, for containing and supporting the product, and the other is a cover part for preventing the product leaving the bottom.
It is obvious that the cost for manufacturing the inner package will be substantially decreased if it is replaced by a one-piece item.
Prior attempts have focused around making a one piece plastic holder that is molded with an imprint of the item to be held. Thus, if a tube of ointment is to be held, the tube will sit snugly into a plastic imprint of the tube. Problematically, during shipping, the tube may come loose.